This invention relates to electrical switches of the type which provide tactile feedback upon actuation. Such switches are generally well known, and typically achieve tactile feedback by utilizing a dome shaped member which inverts when pressure is applied thereto. Electrical switches of this type have been shown to be relatively long-lived, reliable and inexpensive. As such, they have found widespread use in a variety of applications such as keyboards, controls, etc.
In spite of their commercial acceptance, electrical switches of the type described are subject to certain drawbacks, depending on their particular application, and the specific aspects of size, cost and function relating thereto. Accordingly, it is a primary object of this invention to provide an improved electrical switch having tactile feedback. It is another object of this invention to provide such a switch wherein the force needed to maintain it in a closed position is significantly minimized. It is a further object of the invention to provide a multi-position switch incorporating some or all of the foregoing improvements.